


Kiss Me.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: Shawn is very soft when he's drunk.





	Kiss Me.

“Kiss me.” Shawn slurs, dangerously close to your face. 

Shawn really is the cutest drunk, you had to admit. All rosy cheeked and sleepy-eyed. You didn’t see it often, he was usually good about keeping his composure. But after the week he’s had he deserved a good, fun, sloppy night out. You demanded it. He hadn’t been his usual bubbly self, and while your heart went out to him, quite frankly, you were getting tired of it. You just wanted your best friend back sans the brooding. And it seemed a few Jack & Cokes did the trick. The tequila was just the cherry on top. 

“No.” You giggle, giving his arm a little swat. Drunk Shawn was also a very soft, very affectionate Shawn. And while you used to it, for you it started to feel...different. 

“Why not.”

“Because you’ve been drinking-” You stand up straight trying to put some seriousness in your voice but Shawn wasn’t having it. 

“Only a little bit.” He slurs through a hiccup. 

He puts his hands up putting his thumb and index finger together, with a squint to prove he in fact. Only had a few drinks. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes fondly. He was just so cute. 

“And you’ve just had your heart broken, it’s not a good idea.” You speak slowly, taking a sip of your own drink, waiting for his reaction. 

It’s a delicate topic, and you didn’t want to ruin the night. The whole point of it was to get his mind off of her, and the last thing you wanted was to go open a wound that’d barely held in the first place. He didn’t seem the tiniest bit phased through, the smirk on his face only growing wider. 

“That’s exactly why you should,” he leans in closer, and your heart speeds up a bit, “I’m in need of some lovin’.” His voice dips down an octave. He’s really laying it on thick, and you're having a harder time pulling away from him than you’d like. 

“No Shawn. It's not a good idea.” You keep a shy smile on your face because whether he’s serious about it or not, he’s still in a vulnerable spot and you didn’t want to hurt his feelings.  
He’s not the tiniest bit phased though. Instead, he sticks out his bottom lip, giving you his best attempt at puppy eyes. And it almost works. 

You through your head back in a laugh only sean can get from you, bringing your hand to his cheek giving it a playful path. 

“Put it away, Mendes.” 

“Well I hope you know, drinks or not, I still think your one of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever seen. And I’ve thought about what’d it be like to kiss you. On more than one occasion.” He says with all the confidence in the world, suddenly soberer than he was only a moment ago. 

Despite all of your flirty behavior in the past, his words still come as shock to you. You were best friends, always had been. And you were especially careful not to cross the line that seemed to become increasingly blurred over time. 

But you’re a best friend also just called you beautiful. Your best friend, who it just so happen to be one of the most beautiful people you’d ever met both inside and out. one of the most beautiful people you’d meet inside and out. 

“I’ll tell you what. If you still remember this in the morning, and you feel the same way, then  
I’ll think about it. Fair?” 

“Alright. But I'm holding you too it babe.” 

“Okay.” You really hoped he would.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my very first Shawn story! what'd you think?


End file.
